Descendants 4: Across Dark Waters
by Magnolia B
Summary: What happens when happily ever after isn't really the end? When the Villains return to Auradon with an axe to grind? Some of them reform, but others are, well, rotten to the core. With Mal and Ben's big day on the horizon, will the Villains upset Auradon's delicate balance?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_The Villains_**

Magic in Aurudon had fallen into disuse. The relics of the past had been moved to a museum to be remembered but not celebrated. After all, who wanted to go back to the days of sleeping spells, poisoned apples, dragons, mad queens, and ruling tyrants?

Well, I can think of a few people… but I am getting ahead of myself. This isn't their story. It's ours, the V.K.s, and there are a lot of us now. More than a hundred. We've each got our own- how shall I put this? - skills. But we've got a few things in common as well: we're tough, we've got lousy parents, and none of us want to be trapped on the Isle again.

It all started on the day the barriers came down. It was like a huge dance party. I slammed my purple gloved fist into the air and stomped louder than anyone else. We had worked so hard for this. Ever since we got to Auradon, all we had ever wanted was to bring our two halves together. I smiled at Evie, and she smiled back. Her blue hair wrapping around her face as she jumped in time to the music.

And then the four us, me, Evie, Carlos, and Jay, were running across the bridge. Running home for the first time in years. Running back to the Isle. Color explosions blasted off in the street. A celebration. Most of it harmless, though there were a few stink bombs in the mix. Hey, what do you expect? It was still the Isle.

Carlos held his nose as we passed through a particularly bad one. "Woah, Dude, was that you?"

Dude sniffed the air. "What? I don't smell anything."

Carlos rolled his eyes. He looked at the rest of us, changing the subject. "So, where do you think our parents are?"

"Well, I know where my mom is. Still in a terrarium on my dresser," I answered with a frown. I was happy for the other V.K.s, but there was no reunion for me. At least not yet... but, once again, I am getting ahead of myself.

Evie put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me," I said. "You know I am fine. I have Ben."

"And us," Carlos reminded.

Jay nodded.

"You guys. Thank you. But today isn't about me. Where do you think your parents are?"

"They're probably where they always are. Together. Plotting and complaining," Carlos said.

Sure enough, we passed through a large sewer pipe into the warehouse district. We jogged up a few flights of rickety stairs and found all three of them in the Evil Queen's favorite hideout.

Cruella paced manically from one side of the room to the other, letting her fur coat drag on the grunge covered floor. "What do you think?" she asked Jafar and the Evil Queen. "Is it a trick?"

Jafar stroked his beard. "Well, if it is a trick, it is a very convincing one. The bridge still remains."

"It's not a trick," I said, surprising them.

They turned, and I immediately toughened up my exterior. These may be my friends' parents, but this is still the Isle. No slouching. No smiling. All attitude. I gave them 120%. Any more and my eyes would have glowed green.

"And why would we believe you?" the Evil Queen said, pulling herself away from a full-body mirror to embrace her daughter. She pushed her away to get a good look at her. "Why Evie, you are looking round in the cheeks. Have you been eating gluten again? What have I told you-"

"Mom!" Evie said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I can eat whatever I want."

"Clearly," the Evil Queen said, looking her up and down.

My other friends weren't enjoying their reunions much more than Evie. Carlos's mother was eyeing Dude. I could tell she was already mentally sizing him up for an ushanka. Jafar was checking Jay's pockets for anything of interest he could sell in his store.

"So, are any of you_ actually_ going to leave? Or are you just going to hole up here forever? Maybe," I said casually, "you've learned to like being prisoners."

My words had the intended effect. All three parents turned to give me the stink eye.

"Jafar is no one's prisoner," he said, his eyes darting over at me. "But I am no one's fool either. Whatever I do will be planned."

"Mom," Evie said, in her sweet voice, "Come to Auradon. Things are different there. You can be," she swallowed the hope rising in her voice, "different there too."

"Yeah, Dad. You could open up an honest business there. You wouldn't have to steal."

Jafar made a face, but it settled into the smile of a snake. "Honest. Of course."

"Why don't you kids just run on ahead?" Evil Queen suggested. "We'll be right over. We just need to… pack up a few things."

"Why would we-" started Cruella.

The Evil Queen elbowed her.

"Yes, just a moment to say goodbye to the Isle," she corrected herself.

We walked back down the rickety metal steps and through the sewer pipe in silence. When we reached the bridge, we looked back at the Isle, a grunge metal rocker with metal piercings that you would never take home to mom and then out at Auradon, the bubble gum church girl who always wore cardigans. What would happen when they came together? I bit my lip as I stared out at the possibilities.

Jay was the first to break the silence. "Does anyone else feel like we just got duped?"

"Big time," I agreed.

"We have to give them a chance though," Evie said, running a ruby red beaded bracelet through her fingers anxiously.

A/N: Added a little to the ending here in an edit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**The V.K.s**_

A/N: If you read the last chapter when it was first published, go back and read the last two paragraphs before starting this chapter. They are new. Also, I can't get a line break space on here to save my life. I had to use stars to denote breaks in the songs.

When I crossed the lawn at Auradon Prep, I barely recognized the place. The usually perfect green grass had spots blackened to ash from magic gone awry. The Beast Statue that transformed from monster to man lay broken in pieces on the ground. Ropes were still tied around its waist. Probably what had been used to pull it down. The rope looked like it could have come from a ship. Whoever had done it, I hoped Uma put them in their place.

The school was special to me because I learned much more than what came from books. Here, I had learned about friendship and love. I met Ben.

A few kids in ripped jeans lifted their heads in a sort of nod in my direction. A paint can rolled away. I kept it cool, staring back and pursing my lips. The kid in the center stopped and started to rap. A few others joined in.

_Hey Hey_

_Life on the Isle_

_Nothing Like This_

_You Step to Me_

_And You're Gonna Regret_

_We Throw Down Every Day_

_Don't Care Who You Are or What You Say_

_Life on the Isle_

_Nothing Like This_

_You Step to Me _

_And You're Gonna Regret_

_Auradon Is a Bit Too Perfect_

_Gonna Take It_

_And Reverse It._

I turned to the guy and picked up the spray can. I had more than a few things to say. I started in a similar beat and raised my hand in time to the fall of the bass coming from his phone.

_You think you're bad_

_Well I did too_

_But out here_

_There's more for you._

_You wanna be an artist_

_So grab a canvas_

_Cause messing up property_

_Will only get you banished._

_I learned_

_And you will too_

_There's more to life_

_Than breakin' rules._

_Meet some people_

_Show some love_

_There's more to you_

_Than being tough._

I tossed the spray paint can back to them and headed toward the front doors.

I walked into the Fairy Godmother's situation room and took my place at the large oak table. Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben were already there. V.K. had been spray painted in neon green in the center of the table. What a copycat! Their green barely glowed. Lame.

"We have to give these kids their best shot," Evie argued.

"I agree," said Carlos.

"Well then, this school is the best way to do it," Ben said, reaching for my hand across the table. "It helped you four. It can help the other V.K.s too."

"But things are different now," Carlos said. "We had to come to school. These kids don't."

"Plus, we were outnumbered," I reminded them.

"What about a buddy system?" Evie suggested. "I know it sounds corny."

"Not at all," I told her. "If it weren't for Ben, I don't know where I'd be." I looked into his steady brown eyes, and he squeezed my hand. I always felt stronger with him by my side.

"We need to get them into activities too. Tourney changed everything for me," Jay added.

Carlos nodded.

"Well okay then. It sounds like we have a plan," Ben said.

A/N: Never tried to write a song lyric before, but I felt like for the Descendants, how could I not?! Was it too cheesy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Game of Cards**

_**POV Evangeline Heart**_

Ugh. Paired with one of these boring, color between the lines, do-gooders. The thought of it makes me want to toss my tea. But here I am, traipsing across the front lawn of the Auradon Prep nonetheless.

From the moment I stepped foot on the green, perfectly manicured grass of Auradon I knew this place was going to be a snore. The Isle was no Wonderland, but it was topsy turvy enough to suit my taste. There was a hierarchy— constantly changing, shifting, and evolving. I understood it.

Get caught shoplifting in Jafar's Bazaar? Lose a hand, unless you've got cash and lots of it. Don't like your food at Ursula's? Walk the plank or shut up and eat. And as for my mom? Never agree to a game of croquet. And if you do, you better lose.

I've been called mad. And I won't lie- it does run in the family - but everyone's brain is different. Everyone sees the world differently. For instance, when you look up at the sky, you see the color "blue," right? But how do you know that the color you see is the same color I see?

Do you see?

Our experiences color our world, and mine have painted it black and red. So, am I mad? Maybe. But I just like to think I just see the world a little differently. I see what could be. Not always what is. And to call one person's reality madness seems… well, a bit preachy to me.

When I enter the Auradon Prep auditorium, it's already packed out. V.K.s are sitting on top of desks and with their feet propped up on other desks. Most of the Auradon kids are standing against the wall, looking nervous.

Who wants to play croquet? I think. I bite my ruby lip to stop from laughing.

Instead, I saunter up to the front desk and stick out my hand. "Hi, I'm Evangeline Heart."

_**POV Mal**_

Ruby red lipstick, dark hair that fell to past her shoulders, and almond-shaped eyes that could burn through your soul. I knew who she was before she introduced herself.

"Evangeline Hart," she said, sticking out a hand.

Carlos was standing close by and stepped forward to shake her hand, but before he got there, she asked, "Who wants to play croquet?" She threw her head back and laughed, and for a brief moment, madness flickered in her eyes.

Carlos lowered his hand.

"Just kidding," she said. "Cards are my game, anyway." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a deck. Red cards only and shuffled the cards from hand to hand with ease.

Sitting on the auditorium stage, Celia rose and fanned her tarot cards out. "If you play my cards, I'll play yours," she said with a cunning smile.

I looked between the two of them. The last thing we needed was a V.K. showdown in the middle of all of this. I could see the Auradon kids were already nervous. I wished they stand up a little taller. V.K.s can smell fear.

I knew Celia was tough. She was the errand girl for Hades! But I didn't like that look that crossed Evangeline's face. I was worried she may have inherited more of the Red Queen than her dark hair.

"Guys," I said out loud. "Nobody is playing cards! We have a reason for being here, remember?"

Celia relented and put her cards back in her pocket.

And Evangeline said, "Of course. I wouldn't want to get a _head_ of myself. Now would I?"

Secretly, I wondered what cards Celia would have pulled for Evangeline. I had a feeling this girl was going to be trouble.


End file.
